


Шоколад

by Iskelan (Zeratul)



Category: Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: Burns, Hot Chocolate, Love Confessions, M/M, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:27:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23050039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeratul/pseuds/Iskelan
Summary: Траун решил приготовить для Илая подарок своими руками. Но всё пошло не так.
Relationships: Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo/Eli Vanto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Шоколад

Митт’рау’нуруодо любил традиции и ритуалы. Иногда даже слишком. Иногда даже там, где они были совершенно неуместны. Так считало большинство, даже его консервативные сородичи, поэтому он привык скрывать свою маленькую одержимость или же маскировать ее как что-то «необходимое для дела». Но то, что он делал прямо сейчас, впервые за долгое время, было искренним и осознанным проявлением интереса к традициям людей, для которого у него был сугубо личный повод.

День Любви был отличным поводом, который человеческая культура предоставляла всем желающим объясниться с небезразличным человеком или же проверить взаимность партнёра, и после трёх лет сомнений Митт’рау’нуруодо решил, что всё-таки хочет разделить тщательно скрываемые чувства с молодым адъютантом.

Человеческий юноша очаровал его ещё с первой беседы искренностью и непосредственностью, сочетавшимися с живым умом и незаурядным талантом математика. Митт’рау’нуруодо приложил все усилия, чтобы удержать его при себе, и оправдывал это разнообразными практическими причинами, но спустя время наконец был вынужден признать — превыше всех этих причин стояло возраставшее с каждым днём иррациональное чувство глубокой привязанности, которое люди называли любовью.

С Днем Любви было связано множество разных ритуалов, и чиссу было из чего выбрать. Выразить свои чувства можно было как формальными знаками внимания вроде дорогих подарков, так и совместным приключением в специально организованных местах для влюбленных пар. Но наиболее интересным показался ему тот способ, который включал в себя наиболее интимное взаимодействие — сделать возлюбленному подарок своими руками, вложив в процесс все свои чувства.

Смуглая коричневая кожа Илая Вэнто была похожа по цвету на молочный шоколад — популярное среди людей лакомство, которое чисс впервые попробовал, когда они учились в имперской Академии. Иногда Митт’рау’нуруодо даже фантазировал о том, что она могла быть такой же сладкой на вкус. И именно эта ассоциация натолкнула его на идею приготовить для него в честь праздника шоколадные конфеты.

Дождавшись, пока Вэнто отлучится, он занял кухню в их общих апартаментах и, вооружившись приготовленными заранее ингредиентами и формами, приступил к делу. Найденный им рецепт на первый взгляд выглядел очень простым, но на деле не учитывал многих нюансов, которые, как догадывался чисс, актуальны только для тех, кто никогда не имел дела с готовкой. Сам Митт’рау’нуруодо был как раз из таких и столкнулся с тем, что реальное поведение ингредиентов не соответствовало его ожиданиям. Однако такая мелочь не могла остановить чисского воина.

Спустя три испорченные плитки шоколада, которые пришлось соскабливать со дна разогретой посуды, ему удалось достичь нужной консистенции, цвета и вкуса. Теперь оставалось лишь разлить это по формам, украсить сверху заготовленной глазурью и поставить застывать. Тягучая масса кипящего шоколада поначалу поддавалась его контролю, но когда часть шоколада уже была в форме, дала знать о себе неоднородность его консистенции. Из-под более холодного слоя явилась масса более горячая и обдала руку, державшую ковш, густым паром. Митт’рау’нуруодо вскрикнул и рефлекторно разжал ладонь, но тут же осознал, чем это чревато, и совершил нечто ещё более безрассудное — попытался схватить падающую ёмкость прежде, чем она коснулась стола.

Все произошло очень громко и быстро. Злополучный ковш валялся на полу, и под ногами Митт’рау’нуруодо растекалась горячая коричневая лужа. Пятна шоколада были везде — на полу, на столешнице и шкафчиках, а также на ногах, животе и даже лице горе-кулинара. Однако больше всего досталось его рукам. Митт’рау’нуруодо первые несколько секунд даже не заметил этого, поглощённый анализом ситуации: насколько масштабными были последствия произошедшего? Но к какому-либо выводу он прийти не успел — в стройный ряд быстро бегущих мыслей вмешалась боль столь сильная, что он не успел сдержать крик: остававшийся на руках шоколад продолжал обваривать его ладони. Стиснув зубы, он подавил желание кричать и поспешно побежал в освежитель.

Холодная вода принесла облегчение, но ненадолго. Кожа в обожженных местах пылала, кисти рук из голубых стали ярко-лиловыми, а у оснований больших пальцев, между костяшек и у запястий кожа и вовсе пошла пузырями. Шевелить ими было невыносимо больно, и о том, чтобы что-то ими брать или активно нажимать на сенсорную панель, не было и речи.

Выйдя из освежителя, он с тоской посмотрел на место катастрофы и на полупустую форму с конфетами.

— Компьютер, мне нужен дроид уборщик в номере один ноль ноль четыре ноль, отель «Цеппели», — скомандовал он системе и отправился в спальню обследовать содержимое аптечки.

***

Илай Вэнто редко стеснялся своих чувств. Он не видел смысла играть в угадайку с кем-то, кому на самом деле хотел признаться в своей привязанности. С самой юности он привык сразу признаваться в своей влюбленности тем, на кого она была направлена, какого бы пола, возраста и расы они ни были. И так было до того, как он встретил чисса, принёсшего в него и его чувства долгую смуту.

Его часто отвергали, но это никогда не ранило глубоко. Он быстро переключался, мог поменять деятельность, окружение или даже планету, на которой жил, и быстро найти себе новый интерес. Но сейчас его жизнь почти не зависела от него — его деятельность и окружение определял Траун. Сначала это сильно злило его. Но потом он вдруг осознал, что не поменял бы этого странного, расчётливого и холодного синего пришельца ни на кого в целой вселенной. Вот только он никак не мог знать, что сам пришелец думает об этом. И понимал, что быть отвергнутым им он боится больше, чем кем-либо ещё в своей жизни.

Тогда-то он впервые ощутил все прелести и ужасы тайной влюбленности. Однако ужасов все же было больше. Всего за несколько месяцев после осознания своих чувств он весь извёлся от невозможности открыто поговорить о них и реализовать их в более явное действие, чем взгляды и прикосновения украдкой. Однако сегодня был День Любви, и это подтолкнуло его решиться. Возможная боль от отвержения не сравнится с ежедневным томлением от неопределенности — так он сказал себе.

Но все же он не мог просто подойти и признаться. Что-то его останавливало. Возможно — привычка. Возможно — суеверный страх. Он вышел прогуляться, чтобы обдумать сценарий предстоящего диалога, и спустя полчаса бесплодных раздумий наткнулся на красивую афишу. Знаменитая алдераанская труппа привезла на Корусант потрясающей красоты романтический голоспектакль. Билеты стоили недёшево, но ради такого случая Вэнто готов был раскошелиться — он успел заметить, что Траун относился искусству манипуляции светом с особой нежностью.

Быстро выкупив билеты через голонет, Илай бодро направился к отелю, чтобы как можно более непринужденно проинформировать Трауна о планах на сегодняшний вечер. Однако прямо у входа в здание он столкнулся с ним, выходящим прочь.

— Извините, — бросил чисс не глядя и прошел мимо, словно даже не заметил его.

— Ты куда? — спросил адъютант, развернувшись и догнав его.

— О, энсин Вэнто, это вы, — замедлив шаг и наконец удостоив его взглядом, Траун снова отвернулся и поморщился, словно от боли или отвращения. — Я шёл в доки. Лейтенант Умир пожелал лично согласовать со мной модернизацию системы наблюдения на борту, — он снова ускорился, забегая в подъехавший лифт. Вэнто, едва поспевая, прыгнул следом за ним.

В лифте было много народу, в основном — такие же офицеры, как они, ожидавшие, когда их корабли снова поступят в работу. Илай часто использовал подобный расклад, чтобы коснуться ладони чисса, сделав вид, что тому виной толкотня и гравитация. Он осторожно приблизил свою ладонь к его и чуть задел большой палец. Траун резко отдернул руку и взглянул на него так, что Вэнто сделал шаг в сторону и вжался в стену.

— Не надо, — прошипел чисс сквозь зубы и, поправив перчатку, спрятал руки за спину. Черты его лица ещё больше исказились от смеси эмоций, которые Илай не мог прочитать, однако он понимал одно — для того, чтобы Траун потерял самообладание, причина должна была быть серьёзной. И учитывая контекст сегодняшнего дня, предположения у человека были одно мрачнее другого.

— Сэр, вы… в порядке? — все же спросил он, когда они вышли из лифта, надеясь внести ясность. Быть может, то, что испортило его настроение, совсем его не касалось, и беспокоиться было не о чем?

— Просто не трогай меня, — ответил Траун тихо и холодно и пошёл в сторону информационного терминала. Илай же остался на месте, явственно ощущая, что его компании сейчас не рады. Боль отвержения, которого он так боялся, накрыла его, хотя он ещё ни в чём не успел признаться. Он закусил губу, мысленно ругая себя за то, что так поспешно купил билеты, которые теперь вряд ли была возможность вернуть. Роман с чиссом определенно был плохой идеей, но в этот раз ему даже некуда было от него сбежать.

— Энсин, вы идёте? — окликнул его Траун через плечо. — Мне бы пригодилась ваша помощь у терминала.

— Да, конечно, сэр, — ответил он кисло и пошёл за ним.

***

Некстати случившийся вызов в доки в конце концов пришёлся Митт’рау’нуруодо на руку — поймав по пути Вэнто, он мог быть уверен, что тот отсутствовал в номере достаточно долго, чтобы дроид уборщик успел устранить все следы его неудачного кулинарного эксперимента. Однако существенным минусом была необходимость надеть перчатки поверх нанесённого на ожоги бакта-геля, отчего трение, влажность и отсутствие соприкосновения с воздухом раздражали кожу ещё больше. Спустя час боль уже почти сводила с ума, и только присутствие Вэнто спасло его от глупых просчетов во время переговоров.

Вернувшись в номер, он с удовлетворением обнаружил, что на кухне снова чисто. Он лишь задавался вопросом, уцелели ли залитые в форму конфеты, или же были приняты дроидом за мусор — слишком поглощённый болью от ожога, он не подумал сразу о том, чтобы оставить подробные инструкции. Хотя, возможно, это было и к лучшему — в доках Вэнто был угрюм, раздражен и явно был не в настроении на подарки и романтику. Возможно, ему действительно следовало подождать до следующего года и придумать более безопасный в изготовлении подарок. Или и вовсе оставить эту идею.

Уединившись в освежителе, он вознамерился снять перчатки, чтобы нанести новую порцию лечебной мази. Однако он быстро осознал, что это куда сложнее и болезненнее, чем надеть на смазанную бактой кисть. Он умел терпеть и куда более сильную боль, но любое терпение имело свойство истощаться, когда раздражитель воздействовал достаточно долго. После нескольких тщетных попыток он прошипел несколько ругательств на чеуне и с неохотой признал, что стоит обратиться за помощью.

— Траун? — вопросительно позвал голос Илая из-за двери. — Ты точно в порядке?

— Можешь войти? — спросил он громче, чем собирался.

— Конечно, — адъютант вошел в освежитель и обеспокоенно взглянул на него. Митт’рау’нуруодо покосился на свое отражение — от боли и напряжения его лицо приобрело лиловый оттенок, а на шее вздулись вены.

— Пожалуйста, помоги мне снять перчатки.

— Что?

— Я уже пытался сам. Не могу. Слишком больно.

— Но… что случилось?

— Илай… пожалуйста, — его голос дрогнул от боли, когда он протянул дрожащие ладони к адъютанту. Тот некоторое время с сомнением переводил взгляд с его рук на лицо и обратно, затем потянул за краешек чёрной ткани левой перчатки. Он сделал это резко, как если бы снимал ее со здоровой руки, так как не имел понятия о том, что случилось с его командиром сегодня. Чисс зажмурился, стиснул зубы и застонал, на глазах от боли навернулись слёзы. По крайней мере одна рука уже была свободна.

— О, крифф, что за… — воскликнул Илай и резко отшатнулся. Митт’рау’нуруодо открыл глаза и взглянул на обожженную кисть, отметив, что испугаться было отчего — вместе с перчаткой с неё сошёл приличный слой отмершей кожи, оставив лишь на передних фалангах пальцев бледные лоскуты. Вэнто тяжело дышал, зажав рот рукой, но быстро взял себя в руки и потянулся к разложенной у раковины аптечке.

— Погоди, там ещё вторая, — прервал его Митт’рау’нуруодо и вытянул вторую руку перед собой.

— Ты ненормальный! — воскликнул Вэнто в ответ и, зарядив в инжектор что-то, что чисс не успел разглядеть, прижал его к его шее. — Сказал бы сразу, что тебе нужно обезболивающее!

— Я способен вытерпеть боль без него, — Митт’рау’нуруодо почувствовал укол досады, но быстро забыл о нем, когда по телу прохладной волной разлилось облегчение. Боль не исчезла совсем, но по крайней мере теперь от неё не хотелось кричать.

— Упрямый идиот, — сказал адъютант и агрессивно дернул на себя вторую перчатку. Митт’рау’нуруодо все же вскрикнул, коротко и негромко. Вэнто осуждающе взглянул на него и, взяв из аптечки влажную бакта-салфетку, принялся вытирать с его ладоней смесь отработавшего геля, сукровицы и оставшихся кусков отмершей кожи. — Полагаю, бесполезно спрашивать тебя, где ты так умудрился.

— Скажем, это был… неудачный эксперимент, — чисс не удержался от улыбки. Отчего-то постоянное ворчание этого человека даже сейчас казалось ему милым. Хотя, возможно, дело было именно в чувствах, которые он сегодня упустил шанс выразить.

— Так и думал, — Вэнто пожал плечами, сосредоточенно забинтовывая ладони чисса. — Крифф, и ты так весь день ходил. Ненормальный.

— Мне жаль, что я причинил вам беспокойство.

— Да не жаль тебе, — хмуро ответил человек и, закончив перевязывать вторую руку, несильно ударил его по плечу. — Иди в кровать. Я соображу что-нибудь поесть.

— Правда, не стоит, — попытался возразить Митт’рау’нуруодо, но Вэнто резко потянул его за рукав в сторону спальни.

***

После того, как Илай помог Трауну раздеться и убедился, что тот лег и больше не делал ничего травматичного для своих многострадальных рук, он наконец смог немного успокоиться. Все события сегодняшнего дня, поведение Трауна и его настроение, вдруг обрели иной смысл, и эмоциональные качели слишком резко вырвали его из пропасти отчаяния и понесли к новой надежде. Правда, в суматохе он совершенно забыл о том, какой сегодня был день и какие у него были планы. Однако содержимое холодильной камеры услужливо ему о нем напомнило.

На самом деле там было почти пусто, но тем заметнее из-за этого была одиноко стоявшая на полке форма с несколькими конфетами из молочного шоколада. Они выглядели простенько и неаккуратно, но при этом в них было что-то очень уютное и милое. Илай помрачнел — его не было совсем недолго, а кто-то уже успел подарить Трауну эти милые несуразные конфеты. Он вытащил одну из формы и попробовал. И тут же скривился от того, что кто бы ни был творцом этой конфеты, он совсем забыл положить в неё сахар.

— Энсин Вэнто! — чисс окликнул его из спальни. — Вам на пад пришло напоминание, что у вас на сегодняшний вечер куплены билеты на голоспектакль, и он начнётся через час.

— Не думаю, что я теперь куда-то пойду, — ответил Илай, не в силах отвести взгляд от шоколадных сердечек, чувствуя, как его щеки пылают от ревности.

— Если вас смущает мое состояние — не беспокойтесь, я справлюсь дальше сам, — ответил Траун. Илай закатил глаза и, раздраженно развернувшись на месте, в несколько шагов вошел в спальню.

— Ты мне лучше скажи, кто прислал тебе эти отвратительные конфеты?

— О, — Траун приоткрыл рот. Он выглядел удивленным, даже как будто смущенным. — Они настолько ужасны?

— Они горькие! В них ни сахара, ни даже сахарозаменителя. Либо тот, кто их делал, намекал, что в отношениях с ним придётся несладко.

Несколько секунд Траун молчал, медленно моргая и, очевидно, анализируя сказанное. Затем вдруг рассмеялся.

— Что… что смешного?

Траун продолжал смеяться, затем затих, глядя на забинтованные ладони. Уголки его губ продолжали подрагивать.

— Ты их сам-то пробовал? — спросил Илай, продолжая анализировать его реакцию в некотором недоумении.

— Нет, я думал, что дроид-уборщик их выбросил после того, что я устроил.

— Ты… — Илай тоже взглянул на его ладони, затем на конфеты, и вдруг его озарила невероятная догадка. Он поражённо приоткрыл рот и сел на кровати рядом с Трауном.

— Я хотел покрыть их голубой глазурью. Это бы компенсировало недостаток сахара… наверное. И было бы очень символично. Но… — он демонстративно провёл в воздухе ладонью и поморщился от боли, которая очевидно давала о себе знать, если он шевелился.

— Прости, — Илай снова взглянул на конфеты, теперь вообразив, как суровый чисский воин, вряд ли что-то смысливший в кондитерских изделиях, впервые в жизни пытается создать традиционное лакомство в честь Дня Любви. Естественно, конфеты сделанные Трауном, вряд ли могли иметь какой-то иной вкус. — Это было грубо.

— Вы всё ещё можете успеть на тот спектакль, — сказал Траун, продолжая улыбаться. Сияющие алые глаза прямо сейчас смотрели так непривычно тепло, что Илаю совсем не хотелось никуда уходить от их мягкого неяркого света.

— Боюсь тот, кого я хотел пригласить с собой, сейчас не в том состоянии.

— Должно быть, он лишился зрения или слуха?

— Нет, но… — Илай нахмурился. — Погоди. Я знаю этот взгляд. Ты обо всём уже догадался.

— Да, но я хотел бы услышать это от тебя, — Траун хитро прищурился и улыбнулся шире.

— Тогда ты первый, — Илай наклонился к нему ближе, отставив форму со злополучными конфетами на тумбочку.

— Илай Вэнто, ты… ммм… — губы чисса скривились, и он перевёл взгляд куда-то на потолок, — ты… ммм… я не дочитал главу, в которой описывался правильный ритуал признания в любви. Прости, что не смог сделать вкусные конфеты.

— Ты мне тоже нравишься, Митт’рау’ну… ну… — Илай несколько раз беспомощно открыл и закрыл рот, пытаясь вспомнить правильно произношение, но скоро махнул рукой и признал поражение, — …ай. И ты меня прости.

— Илай, — Митт’рау’нуруодо снова произнёс его имя, наслаждаясь каждым его звуком. — Так мы куда-нибудь идём?

Илай наклонился совсем близко к его лицу и прошептал, почти касаясь губами губ:

— Я не хочу никуда идти.


End file.
